1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to carboxamide derivatives having tetrazolyl and thiazole rings, a process for preparation thereof, a pharmaceutical composition comprising the said derivatives and use thereof as antiallergic.
Various compounds including disodium cromoglicate, chlorpheniramine maleate, tranilast etc. have been known to have the antiallergic activity and practically used on the basis of such activity. However, they have a number of deficiencies such as induction of undesirable side effects, insufficiency of peroral absorption and unsatisfactoriness of therapeutic effect. Accordingly, there has been a continuous demand for antiallergic agent which has not such deficiencies.
After an extensive study on the antiallergic agents, the present inventors have discovered that a certain group of carboxamide derivatives having tetrazolyl and thiazole rings have an excellent antiallergic activity even if they administered perorally and have less side effects.
2. RELATED DISCLOSURES
N-substituted phenylthiazolecarboxamide derivatives wherein the substituents are alkyl, aryl, alicyclic or benzyl are disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 8099/1973 (JP=Bl), EP-A-0051409, Chem. Abst. 79, 92204b and U.S. Pat. No. 4558059. N-thiazolyl oxamic acid derivatives are disclosed in J. Med. Chem. 26, 1158-1163(1983). N-tetrazolyl benzamides are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4526979, 4567193 and 4146631, J. Med. Chem. 29, 538-549(1986) and ibid, 29, 2403-2409(1986). N-teterazolyl nicotinamides are disclosed in J. Med. Chem. 26, 1499-1504(1983). N-tetrazolyl aromatic carboxamides are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,986. Thiazolylmethyl tetrazoles are disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Unexamined) No. 167685/1986 (JP=A).